1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a power connector, and more particularly, to a power connector having enhanced thermal properties for carrying high current to a printed wiring board within the chassis of an electronic device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Power connectors used in electronic devices, including power electronic convertors and motor controllers, carry currents as high as 20 A-40 A or more to a printed wiring boards (PWB) housed within the device. Typically, connector pins soldered to plated through-holes on a PWB conduct power from the power connector to the PWB. The plated through-holes are connected to internal layers of the PWB that carry current and also help to dissipate heat generated by the connector pins.
Heat conducted from the connector pins of a power connector tends to raises the temperature of the PWB. More specifically, during operation, the portion of the PWB near the plated through holes tend to become overheated. These elevated operating temperatures can result in increased fatigue at the plated through-holes. This causes reduced life and reliability for the entire PWB assembly.
It would be beneficial to provide a power connector system for carrying high current to a printed wiring board of an electronic device that has improved heat transfer characteristics to protect the printed wiring board from thermal fatigue damage.